Guiding Passion
by Clamorem Luporum
Summary: A oneshot of a trainer who's been blinded from an accident long ago. To help cope with his disability, he gotten a Lucario to help him. Though as years gone by, he will find out just how much Lucario depends on him too.


**A oneshot about a blind trainer and his Guide-dog Lucario. I wrote this long ago and forget about it until a week ago. Revised it and had some help from a friend. Enjoy!**

"W-What?" You ask in a shocked tone, walking back and feeling the bed bump against your rear. You hear him step closer, his breathing shaken and his claws clicking together in sheer nervousness.

" _I-I want you to mate me…"_ He mutters.

You flinch when you feel his paw touch your cheek, lightly brushing your skin to let you know just how close he is.

" _I want to be with you… And to show you how much you mean to me…"_ He continues. " _P-please… Let me be yours…"_

You feel your heart racing, the Lucario's muzzle just a few inches away from your face. You can smell the blueberries in his breath.

"Lucario… I…" You are at a loss of words. You don't know what to do.

You bring up a shaky hand, searching through the air until you feel the fur of his cheek. You cup the side of his face, brushing the cheek bone.

A light pressure pushes against your knuckles as a paw holds it closer to his cheek. " _Master…"_

His fur is so soft against your fingers, something you always enjoyed. Though it seems a small part is damp as you rub a thumb along his upper cheek.

"Are these… tears?" You ask, feeling along his face until you reach the source, the corner of his eye streaming tears down your hand.

" _M-Master…"_ He whimpers.

"Lucario…" You say sadly, pulling his head close your chest and holding him there. You can feel his tremors as he relies on your support greatly, just like you do for him.

"I'm not someone you want… I can't even walk to the bathroom without hitting something." You try to dissuade him, hoping he looks for someone better than useless, blind you.

" _N-No… You mean so much more to me. Y-You give me purpose Master…"_ He whines. " _I don't know what I would do without you…"_

You feel tears running down your cheeks as well, your eyes wet with tears from Lucario's confession.

You feel him pushing against you lightly, making you lay back into the bed with Lucario in tow. The furry canine resting on your lap with his head against your heart. " _I love you Master…"_

You clench your eyes shut, your cloudy white vision darkening as you hug Lucario tightly. The guide dog tugging on your already weakened heart strings. He means the world to you and has been with you since you lost your vision. "I love you too Lucario."

His head lifts off your chest and almost immediately, his lips are pressing against yours. You felt startled at first, but after a while, you hold onto the blue dog and return his kiss.

You hear the bed thumping as his tail hits it repeatedly, his excitement for your returning his affection seeming like a dream come true.

He pulls away, both of you panting from the exhausting kiss. Lucario licks your cheek and nuzzles your neck happily. " _Thank you so much Master!"_ He exclaims happily, though a certain grinding on your lap suggests that he wants something more. And if that isn't enough, his maleness is pressing tightly between your bellies, his length throbbing with excitement.

"I can tell…" You say, making Lucario fall a bit silent. If you weren't blind, you would probably see his blue fur turn into a light shade of purple.

" _M-Master…"_ He asks quietly.

You have a feeling you know what he wants and you are really nervous if that is the case. "Y-Yes…"

" _I-I… I want you inside me…"_ You knew just how much that took out of him, his voice was just short of failing on him.

"L-Lucario… I never done this with a guy before." You admit, your face heating up from his constant grinding.

He sits up and his member is lifted off you along with his sack. " _Please… You won't notice I'm a boy Master… Please!"_ He begs. You feel his paw brush against your hip, giving you the idea that he is holding his genitals off of you to help the illusion that he is a girl. And being blind, it really works.

He really wants this… You even think that he needs this. You take a deep breath and exhale, relaxing yourself for a brief moment. "Okay Lucario… I trust you…"

He yips in glee as your dresser opens and closes quickly. "What are you doing?" You ask, feeling the excited male undo your belt and pull your pants down enough to reveal your semi-erect member.

" _Making sure you will fit."_ He says before a cold liquid pours over your shaft.

You gasp from the coldness before a paw grips your length and spreads the liquid around. You feel yourself harden as his paw easily glides up and down your shaft.

That's lube… Where did he get that…

"Where did you learn this?" You ask, feeling Lucario about to straddle you.

" _I… Um… watched your porn on your old computer…"_ He says, his ass hotdogging your length between his cheeks.

God dammit.

True to his word, you wouldn't have any idea this was a male if you didn't know already. "Okay Lucario, let's just take this nice and-"

He aligns your shaft to his puckered hole and forces it inside. The lubrication making it an easy fit inside the doggy.

"S-slow…" You moan, his insides warm and tight. You can feel his ass pulse in a heartbeat like motion, already trying to milk you.

" _H-Hah… Master's inside… Me..."_ He pants, his legs shaking slightly as he gets accumulated to throbbing fullness in his rear.

"L-Lucario, you feeling okay?" You ask, still shuddering when his walls squeeze your head in just the right ways.

He grinds around your hip as your shaft rubs along his insides, making the Lucario moan when his prostate gets stimulated. " _Y-Yes… It's better than I imagined…"_

The way he quakes on your lap and his hips continuing to make your shaft please him, It seems like he really enjoys this. "Lucario… are you s-sure?"

You feel a paw grab your hand and gently guides it towards your waist. " _C-can I show you?"_ He asks, his other paw setting his sack gently on you, letting his maleness rest on you as his own member spills pre on your stomach.

You swallow the lump in your throat and nod your head. He moves your hand further down until you feel something wet and fleshy. Instinctively, you grab onto the fleshy rod and make Lucario gasp. " _G-G-Gentle!"_ He moans, more sticky pre spilling onto you.

You lighten your grip and feel along the length and reaching a very bulbous base. This must be his own cock. Throbbing and dripping pre with every full rotation of your cock inside him.

" _It's so deep…"_ He whines, bouncing his rump on your lap to make your tip hit his prostate roughly. His dick slides in and out of your hand, each bounce spurting more pre from the prostate poking.

He is completely in bliss. His body reacting so easily to the movements and showing just how sensitive he is to you. You don't know just how long he can handle this.

"Lu-Lucario, come here." You whisper, holding your arm out for him to come close.

He lets a low moan, leaning over carefully to make sure his spike doesn't hurt you. His spike settles right between your arm and chest, his head nuzzling your chest as his warm breath pants from every twitch you make inside him.

" _M-Master I'm… I'm…."_ He tries to say, but his cock throbs between your bellies and spills out a thicker liquid than before.

His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he pants heavily on your chest, the load on your belly growing bigger and his ass squeezing tighter around you.

"It's okay… Just… Relax…" You say, reaching behind him and tugging on your shaft.

Lucario reaches behind him and covers the penetration site, his paws blocking your way. " _Don't pull it out…"_ He begs, "Please…"

You sigh, this needy doggy and his love for you. "Okay… I won't…"

You rest your hands on his hips, running your fingers over the roundness of his rump. For a boy, he has a really plump butt. You give it a light squeeze, hearing Lucario let out a happy groan from your fondling. " _You like it?"_ He asks, shaking his rump carefully to not dislodge your shaft from his ass.

"Yeah… You got a really nice butt." You admit, enjoying your guide dog's body a lot more than you originally thought.

" _Thanks Master… I'm glad you like it…"_ He says, pulling you into a hug. You feel a bit of happiness from his hug, your face smiling as you return his hug.

What would you do without him…

Lucario sits up and you begin to feel something drag across your belly, scooping up the semen he spurted all over you. Then you feel it again, though this time you heard an audible gulp from Lucario.

"Lucario?" You ask, hearing another gulp from the bipedal dog.

You yelp in surprise when you feel a wet muscle drag across your tummy, scooping each and every drop of his spilled seed. He finally gets the last drop before swallowing the rest. He moans happily from exotic taste of your musk mixed with his seed. He places his paws on your shoulders, leaning down and licking your neck. " _I'm ready for more Master."_ He says in a lusty tone.

You sweat nervously at what he means by that. "M-maybe we slow do-"

Lucario lifts his hips off of you, leaving just the head inside him before slamming it back down. His fleshy rod slaps your stomach and a string of cum spills onto your once clean stomach.

"D-Down…" You stuttered.

" _Master!"_ He moans, never once stopping his ride on your cock. You can feel his breath on your neck as he moans and whine on top on of you. " _Soooo goooood!"_ He moans again.

You feel another spurt of cum land on you again. The cock slapping your stomach is probably leaving a dog-cock shaped mark on

you, the force of how hard he is riding you very evident.

By the time Lucario reaches his sixth orgasm, you feel your own sexual stamina reaching its end. Lucario senses it too, his riding becoming faster and harder. His plush butt smashing onto your lap and his dick now leaving a painful bruise on your tummy. " _Come on Master… Cum in me… I need it so bad… Fill me, Breed me, Make me yours!"_ He begs, his ass spasming around your length.

You feel it coming, your hands grasping onto Lucario's back and holding him tightly to you. You clench your eyes shut and grit your teeth tightly as you feel it overcome you. Lucario feels it too and hilts you as deeply as possible, a big smile on his face along with a few tears as you begin to pour your essence inside him.

Load after load of sperm spills inside Lucario's once tight ass, his voice moaning loudly from the intense heat in his tummy and his burning lust being extinguished from your liquid love. He shudders on top of you, another orgasm rippling through him just from you cumming inside him.

By the time you're finished, you are both panting from the intense session. You feel winded just from one orgasm, you can't even fathom just how exhausted he must be.

" _Master…"_ He moans, barely able to move once his lust came to an end. " _I'm sorry… Please don't hate me..."_ He whines.

You chuckle, petting behind his ears and gently rubbing the folds. "I would of stopped you if I didn't liked it, Lucario."

He whines at your words and nuzzles your neck, his damp cheeks resting on your skin. You sigh and hug him close, enjoying the warm fur on your skin as you slowly drift to sleep…

* * *

Lucario smiles at your sleeping features, loving every detail on your face. Despite how much he loves the mess and the musk it brings, he knows your mom wouldn't.

He sits up carefully, his fur sticking to your skin from his multiple orgasms. He shudders at the thought of how much he came… He needs to do this again with you… And soon…

He looks back at his still impaled ass. He regrets what he is going to do, but he gently dislodges your shaft from him with a wet Slurp. Then he feels globs of cum spill of out of him. He quakes on top of you as he tries to gather his breath. It takes every bit of will to not jump back on that dick.

He finally beats his instinct and gets off the bed. Once he's on his wobbly legs, he walked wide legged to the door. Each step is followed by a wet drip behind him, his tailhole left agape and cum oozing out of his overfilled body. He stops at the door, looking at the mirror installed on it. His tan chest fur covered in streaks of white and his once taut belly now bulging with virile load within.

He runs a paw over the bulge, grinning at his reflection. He looks so sexy filled with his master's essence. He wonders how he would looked like with two of his master's loads… But alas, he needs to run master's bath and get him cleaned up before his mother comes home.

With a final glance and a quick slap on his plump ass, he awkwardly walks to the bathroom, a drippy trail of cum following his path.


End file.
